"Student Development" defines the mission of the Mayo Clinic College of Medicine Initiative for Minority Student Development (IMSD). The goal of the Mayo Clinic College of Medicine IMSD is to stimulate interest and train minority students in patient-oriented basic, translational and clinical research. During the first 7 years of this program, qualitative research has revealed common characteristics among students who ultimately persist into PhD, MD/PhD and clinical research careers to improve student selection process. By focusing on patient-oriented research students are better able to see the value of their research, and see how they can contribute to important research questions during their careers as scientists and/or physicians. With this vision they are most likely to include research as all or part of their careers. [unreadable] [unreadable] The IMSD has two closely coordinated sequences to assist students toward laboratory and clinical research careers. For laboratory research, the IMSD provides: (1) 10-week summer undergraduate research program; (2) linkage to the Mayo postbaccalaureate research program; (3) a new 2-year sequence for PhD and MD/PhD students to enhance professional development. For clinical research, the IMSD provides: (1) 8-week summer research program for medical students; (2) a 1-year Certificate or 2-year Masters Clinical Research following their third or fourth year of medical school. [unreadable] [unreadable] The summer programs provide a brief but deep research experience that mimics the exciting elements of scientific discovery; seminars to introduce them to the full range of research options (from bench to bedside and back); and a weekly group meeting to learn important research skills. The Clinical Research Training Program and PhD programs give students the skills they need to become independent. Extensive guidance and advising helps each student identify and excel in their unique career goals. The Mayo IMSD serves to increase the diversity of its own degree programs and prepare students for success around the U.S. [unreadable] [unreadable]